The Black Dog
by Locomotive Badger
Summary: Harry's moved, AGAIN. It's a new town, new people, a new start. But strange things start happening, and the residents begin to wonder about the new family. What happens when Draco uncovers a secret no one was ever meant to know? AU. SLASH Punk!Creature!HP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm sitting in a crappy house writing stories to fill the void of pain that a childhood of bird-eating and games of poke-the-homeless-man have left in my warm, lively heart. DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER?**

**I hope you enjoy this story. I'd really love feedback, like... what you thought, what was good, what was bad. For the sake of leveling up my writing skills and my ego :D Something more than "This is interesting, can't wait for next chapter, keep writing, love love love". Srsly. That gets old xD.**

Right now, I'm sitting in a plastic chair, handcuffed, with my Dad crying in front of a police officer that glares like a bulldog. The principle is trying to gain control, but the students are pushing to see what's happening. I have blood all over the front of my shirt and face, and only some of it's mine. So, all in all, this looks really incriminating and call me naive, but I thought shit like this only happened in stories.

See, I really thought that if I had been more careful, I could have avoided all of this. We've moved so many times, and dad can't really afford another cover-up. But that's where agent Garric comes in. He makes sure that whenever something... like this happens, nothing goes awry. I dissappear.

This time it won't work, though. I don't want to dissappear.

Alright, so you're probably scratching your head and wondering what exactly is going on. I'll tell you right now, whatever weird nonsense your brain's coming up with is probably incorrect. Even if I told you why I was in this situation, you probably wouldn't believe me. Not alot of people do.

...But maybe... if we started from the beginning, your mind may be open enough to comprehend why exactly I'm smiling while so many around are in tears. I look like an arsehole, but such is the price of living.

So, basically, in order for you to judge me unbiasly, I have to give you months and months of my story. I'll tell you that my favorite food is ramen and cheesepuffs. You'll also come to know that the closest person to my heart, besides the obvious, is my little brother, Teddy. He was my dad's child before he and the Old Man got hot and bothered. His mum's out of the picture, like mine is. I'm allergic to peanuts, and I have a pet timber wolf. Admittedly not the most normal pet in the world, but as you can tell, I'm not the most normal of people in the world. Her name is Harley, and she's the sweetest thing on Aakesh's Green Earth.

I also have a tendency to use occult terms to freak people out.

It's a Harry thing. You wouldn't understand.

I lived in America last year, before we got here. It was weird, all the eccentric people you meet. Not that I'm any kind to talk.

Where were we?

Oh. Right. Why I'm smiling... and handcuffed.

Well, like I mentioned before my mind drifted- I have to start months and months ago. The beginning of the end, and the start of something frightening and beautiful.

**So anyway ._. THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER O:**

**Let me know what you think! I really want to go far with this story, and those of you who know me as an author know that I have a bad habbit of not finishing things, so I need encouragement like a bitch. If I find that enough people like this story, I'll try harder than I usually do to find time to write for it. I'm really swamped with being lazy this week, and barely found time to write THIS ;D.**

**REVIEW :D**

**-Badger**


	2. We're sick like Animals

**Disclaimer: Did you know that hippopotamus milk is pink? Weird.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I understand it's sort of boring, but I'm still trying to set everything up. Bear with me, lovelies. Also, I would like to point out that THIS IS SLASH, meaning Harry will be making googley eyes at some bloke at some point, though THIS FIC IS NOT RELATIONSHIP CENTRIC, it's more of a "I love him, but Then there's this other thing..."**

**ALSO, every chapter title will be lyrics from a song :D If you can guess the artist first, then I'll give you a huge shoutout, and you'll be able to appear in the last chapters (because I need extras).**

**Thankyou to everyone who read!**

The car ride had been absolute hell.

Well... not in so simple terms. Harry had sat in the back with luggage pressed up against every inch of the left side of him, in utter annoyance, as his dad tried to start a merry sing along. Every time someone spoke to him, he dutifully ignored. It was, after all, their right to know that Harry was furious with them. To hell with no talking for five straight hours, those bleeding people had deserved every moment.

'Taste the awkward, dad, old man. Feel the burn of my cold shoulder'.

About halfway through that, Harry decided that it was pointless to punish himself as well, and pulled out a scratched up cyan blue iPod. He dug around for a good minute before he found the ugliest yellow headphones on Earth and was finally able to sit quietly to The Rythum Of Love.

He let the scenery encase his vision as his mind drifted through the reasons he was upset, Harley's head resting in his lap. The most obvious was that he was moving. Again. Although it was necessary to their wellbeing, it didn't make it any less of a bad shock. This would be the second time in only that year, and Harry had just begun to settle in with his friends. Well, not that they were his friends now. They'd literally walked in on him standing over a dead, bloody cat and promptly freaked out. Shortly after, The Potters/Blacks/Lupins had packed the fuck up and moved back to their motherland. Telling the entire school ought to have aroused suspicion.

Do Harry stepped into their car saying goodbye to their apartment, and stepping out to say hello to a two story white house with fresh grass and a picnic table in the back yard.

"So..." Sirius, his adoptive father, said with a deep sigh, patting his legs and staring up into the empty house, "This is home, now." Remus came up behind him and ducked under his arm, smiling in a soft way that Harry had only ever seen on the man himself. Sirius' eyes softened and the two simultaneously looked to Harry, who was staring at the old house, for approval.

"It's a pit, it is..." Harry drawled, shifting his black rucksack against his shoulder, "But nothing we can't fix with a little bit of manpower... and maybe some scented candles." Harry scratched his nose with his thumb and sniffed, green eyes narrowing at the smell. "I think something's dead in our yard."

Sirius and Remus both sniffed the air without thinking, and Remus looked over to the far side of the yard, eyes settling on a small mound of fur near a large willow that shaded their creaky house. Harley was already trotting toward, her large tail flicking wildly. Both men scrunched up their noses, and Harry sighed. "It should be against the law for something to be this foul."

"We're doing the best we can, Harry," Remus said softly, making Harry look up and into the man's amber eyes. Harry had to look away after a moment, quilt working a knot into the back of his throat. "We know it isn't Buckingham palace, but it's home now. Please, try to make the best of it."

* * *

><p>"Harry! We have visitors!" The 16 year old was in the midst of putting away an old Jawbox T-shirt when he heard the call and groaned. He'd already gotten into his pajama bottoms. Tugging at the black plaid material, he grabbed a wifebeater and threw it on, stubbing his toe on the way to the door. Cursing, he hoped over to the stairs, tripping halfway and having to catch himself on the banister.<p>

"Bloody Cripes! Who the hell decided to shove a fucking banister there!" Harry screamed from upstairs. Remus smiled nervously at the red haired bunch that had let themselves in with a pie and warm welcomes. The youngest looking boy, about Harry's age, scrunched his nose and looked up at his mum as if he really wanted to leave. Sirius chortled and jogged to the stairs, looking up and bursting into laughter. Curious, Remus stood and made his way over, ending up in giggles as well.

"Really, Harry. Graceful as ever."

"Go away, Remus. Go very far away." Harry grumbled from his contorted place at the top of the stairs, groaning as he stood and started down. Feeling benevolent, Sirius climbed the few steps between them and helped the poor kid down. The dark haired beauty of a teen look at the red haired company in shock.

"I spy gingers," He murmured, earning an elbow from Remus.

"Harry, these are the Weasleys. They're our neighbors."

"Pleasant."

Now looking uncomfortable, the matriarch of the bunch cleared her throat and put her hand out, her face wrinkling as she smiled. "Hello there, Harry. I'm Molly. It's nice to meet our little town's new residents."

Harry stared at the woman's hands until she awkwardly let it drop back to her side. Her children and presumed husband behind her were all glaring at Harry, sans two nearer to the back who looked like they wanted to laugh. They were twins, ruggedly handsome, and kept making lude gestures toward the brunet. Harry smirked and nodded at them.

It was then that the most unbearable silence came about. Well, it was uncomfortable for the redheads and Remus. Harry and Sirius were giving each other small questionable glances.

"Well... Harry. Why don't you and the other kids go up to your room while Molly, Aurthur, Sirius and I have a few drinks?" Remus smiled, clearing his throat and gesturing to all of the Weasley children. Harry glared at his dad and then at the 'other kids', a growl forming in his throat. That is, until Sirius stepped over and whispered into his ear.

"We'll save you a bottle."

* * *

><p>"So... this is it." Harry smacked his lips and turned in a less than enthusiastic sweep of his arms as he entered his fairly sized bedroom. He turned to see the four shuffling near the door and rolled his eyes, hands raking through what little hair he had. As he did so, he could see the only girl in the bunch turn wide eyes to his colourfully tattooed arms and perked his lips. His tattoos were usually mistaken for sleeves, until you really looked. They really added to the thing he had going on with his wardrobe, and tactfully accented the fact that he was a badass. Then again, his hair did a good job of that. A few years back he'd had a breakdown and shaved one side of his head. Finding he liked the look of it, he kept the other side long-layered down to mid-neck, and meticulously styled. He was thinking about dying the shaven side, but almost always dismissed the idea. Maybe he'd get another piercing instead.<p>

"So, since I have all of you big strong men up here, how about helping me get my rubbish unpacked?" The three boys were still for a second, before the twins grinned and agreed enthusiastically, while the younger boy whined about having to work. While they set about opening boxes, the girl, looking about 15, approached Harry. The older boy twitched as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm Ginny, by the way," She smiled, picking at a loose thread on her shirt, "It's really cool to meet you."

"Yes, I'm sure it is..." Harry murmured, sliding away from the girl to help with his stuff. Ginny stood there for a moment, shocked, before pouting and turning to the new boy.

"You don't have to be shy. I'm the most normal in my family, so it's not like I'll-

"You have a lot of weird things, Harry," Ron grinned, pulling out an old looking pair of Green Lantern boxers. Harry chuckled and snatched them away, throwing them haphazardly into the first drawer he saw. "Are you a fan or something?"

"Those actually belonged to an old boyfriend of mine," Harry grinned, weighing the reactions of everyone in the room. Ron blushed and nodded, looking away and vying to start on a different box. The twins looked deviously gleeful, and again, starting making lude gestures at Harry, which he full on agreed with. Ginny... well, she turned an unhealthy shade of red and seemed to realize she had just been hitting on a gay guy.

"Why'd you keep them?" Asked one of the twins. He'd yet to learn their names.

"Eh, I have something from all of my conquests... It's just a little piece of the past I can't let go of, you know?"

They both nodded, while Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Ginny walked slowly around, surveying the small room. Her foot hit something furry, and the mound immediately leapt up and roared at her, causing a shriek to sound from the girl. Her three brothers stood, ready to be of aid.

"Ah, down girl," Harry giggled, snapping his fingers toward the furry beast. It's demeanor changed in an instance, tail wagging and head perked.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ginny squeaked, backing up.

"That's Harley... She's pretty harmless." Harry leaned forward and kissed the Wolf's head, grinning. "You're a good little monster, aren't you?"

After a brief chat about the safeties of being around a huge grey timber wolf, the group actually got most of Harry's things unpacked. They found that his wardrobe consisted of the oddest clothing, mostly cardigans and cheap skinny jeans. There were a few girl clothes in there, too, though no one commented. Ron just assumed that all gay guys wore clothes meant for their breasty counterparts. After they'd all settled on Harry's large bed, sticking in an old Train CD, they'd just talked until the adults came up and relayed that food was ready.

"So, are you excited about school?" Ginny asked around a large burger, the words slurred as she chewed. Harry chuckled.

"I suppose it'll be fun starting new classes. Are there any interesting people at your school?"

"Well," Fred snickered from his twin's lap, his own burger almost gone and drowning in fries, "There's a variety of weirdos where we learn-"

"-Though none of them are of any interest," George stuck out his tongue, "Everyone's the same amount of strange, so no one really stands out."

Harry smiled at that, digging into his own burger-decked with everything under the sun. So there was a chance he would fit in, being as weird as he was. That was a huge rarity where he was concerned, as he was always either admired or picked on for being how he was. At his last school, he had his own Freshman, the little guy followed him around and tried to do everything like he did. It was cute, but kind of annoying.

"Well, whatever you do, I would stay away from Malfoy," Ron snarled, gnawing on his burger with narrowed eyes.

"Why is that?"

Fred kicked out, hitting Ron in the head-"Ow!"- and leaned toward Harry with a smile, "Ron here's mad at Draco. They used to be best friends, but then Draco moved away and they didn't speak. He moved back a few years ago a completely different person, and Ron hasn't gotten over it."

"He's totally dull now! And whenever I try to talk to him, he just ignores me," Ron whined.

"Well, if I were him, I wouldn't want to talk to you either," Ginny grinned, shoving Ron off of the bed. While the others laughed, and Ron whined more, Harry couldn't help but ponder the kid. Something about his name awakened a small spark in the dark haired teen's chest, and he couldn't help but wonder how exactly that year would turn out.

**If you're wondering why this chapter is so boring, I have no answers. It's a set up chapter, so you know where everything stands. Sorry if my description of Harr-beahr was vague. I didn't want to spend so much time on what he looks like. If you don't like it, paint your own picture.**

**REVIEWS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES! **

**IN DEPTH REVIEWS MEAN BETTER UPDATES!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS MEAN A HAPPY BADGER! :D**

**-Badger**


	3. To the Top of the World

**Disclaimer: Benjamin Franklin was president for a day, and changed the course of history. This was an entire term before he ran for election. Who knew those things were actually real, right?**

**Again, not much action in this chapter. We meet Draco, and we have a VERY BRIEF chat with his gang. We haven't met the bad guy, or the bully, or the PLOT of this story. But we have met AWESOME, and more reviews will get more awesome. ENJOY**

Adjusting his satchel and glasses, Harry looked up at the highschool, a good size smaller than his old one. There were a few students that hadn't yet went inside, some of them smoking, a few others noticably in a hurry. A group of kids who looked the part of the delinquint noticed Harry approaching, decked in a white wifebeater that showed off his collarbone, a beige sweater that was far to large on him with the sleeves only going to his elbows, and a pair of whitewash three quarter length skinny pants, meeting at the knee a pair of darker beige cowboy boots. Harry's wavy/shaved hair was covered partially by a straw cowboy hat. From the distance the boys were at, the took in a bridge piercing, and gauges that were far too big.

"Is he new?" One of the teens asked, staring as Harry passed them and went in through the front doors. The others just shrugged.

The hallways were a nightmare. Harry quickly realized that trying to wait politely for an opening just wasn't going to cut it, and quickly pulled a random student form the crowd. Getting a good view of Harry, the student looked sort of scared, and seemed to subconsciously curl in on himself.

"Where's the main office, sweetheart? I'm new here." Harry said through gritted teeth, all while reigning in the frustration he felt at being lost and, in accordance, helpless. The younger student stammered a bit, pointing off in a vague direction as his mouth tried to form words. Harry finally just let the poor kid go and started off in a guess.

About five minutes later he realized that the school was bigger than he had originally assumed, and it was going to be impossible to maneuver. It wouldn't have been a problem if Harry had kept the stupid forms that they'd mailed him, but the kid was more of a do-as-you-go Kind of lad. Sighing, Harry growled into his hand and slumped up against a puke yellow wall, letting himself slid to the floor.

"You look like you could use a hand," a quiet, but blunt voice carried, sounding a fair distance away. Harry looked up at whoever spoke and sneered, before burying his head in his hands once more.

A bit of hesitance, "I, erm... We saw you pushing around Colin Creevy earlier on. What was that about?"

Harry chuckled. This kid was a joke. It was probably a curious freshman, or a student council jockey sent after the new kid. Looking up, Harry's insult stopped in his tracks for moments.

White blond hair, gelled in a weird late 80's style, falling down to his chin. His entire torso was enveloped in a soft looking grey cardigan, but Harry could make out the last treads of a flannel shirt lurking underneath. Black skinny pants, probably just loose enough to be comfortable, pulled up a bit to expose late-looking pink argyle socks sinking into dark chucks. The boy's face was pale, and admittedly gorgeous, and his grey eyes looked accusing and curious as they swept over his crumpled figure.

"I don't even know you, kid. Why are you talking to me?" Harry almost groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. The boy came over and sat down beside his, his leather backpack plopping down between them.

"You look interesting. Vague, and a bit stereotypical, but interesting. What are you going for? Sort of, like a... neo-punk thing?"

Harry snorted, "Depends. 'You trying for an uppity hipster kid?" The other boy rolled his eyes and flicked Harry's hat.

"Oh ha. I'll have you know that this is uppity retro. You were way off base, cowboy."

Harry snorted again, brow furrowing in curiosity as he took in the other's face. It was boyish, still stuck with that young, innocent look that most child actors had... Well, sans the kid from Home Alone. He looked down right drugged up. The boy, whose name Harry still didn't know, had a glow about him that screamed fragile, something Harry loved. Alot.

"What is it?" He asked, snapping Harry out of his daze. He realized he'd been staring at the kid and grinned.

"What's your name?"

"...I'm Draco." The blond held out a thin hand, which Harry took.

"Harry. It's a pleasure, bro."

The two stayed leaning against the wall for a bit, shoulders not quite touching, and gazes not quite meeting. They stayed silent, the comfort of the weird moment being something neither wanted to break. Unfortunately, one of them had to.

"So... are you ever going to tell me what happened with Colin?" Draco said softly, his voice somehow still carrying that bossy, blunt tone. A part of Harry wanted to lie and assume the badass identity that he somehow latched onto during the half hour he'd been at that school, but another, stronger part wanted to tell this Draco kid the truth.

"Oh, that. Yeah, no, I'd walked in kind of cranky, and got a little spazzed while asking for directions... I never did find the main office," Harry chuckled, and after half a moment Draco laughed as well.

"The school's architect wasn't really thinking when he designed this place I suppose," Draco grinned, drawing a wide laugh from Harry.

"Ah, God. Vicious teeth, dude... What the hell were you grown in?" Draco marveled, caring little that he had just put his finger in Harry's mouth. Harry felt a bit violated, but allowed his new acquaintance to probe his canines. They were sharper than need be, and quite a bit longer. People asked about them all the time.

"Oh, those. About a year and a half ago I went through a distortion phase. I had surgery... They, like... they pulled out my very back teeth and filed them, and yanked my canines. My molars are up in front now," Harry grinned, showing off his pearly whites. Draco took his hand away, mouth curled in fascination.

"That's sick. I respect that."

"Few people do, my lovely friend. Few people do."

With a hearty bro-fist, the companionable silence was restored. Now the two were turned slightly toward each other, their knees bumping occasionally. For a moment, Harry got lost in stormy grey eyes. They were all he could see, and looking at them brought a tug to his gut. Frames of references seemed to fade away into old fashioned black and white and everything was pure static. By the look of the other's face, the same was happening to Draco, and it seemed like the two spent an eternity in that hallway, the courage to lean into a stranger overwhelming and confusingly absent. Unfortunately, all good things came to an end.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I really missed you in my Mental Studies class today... Were we too busy frolicking with your gal pals to explore the psyche?"

The two jerked apart as the world came back into focus, and the two shared a look that Harry interpreted as an 'explanation, please?' kind of stare. His response was a cough and the two stood awkwardly.

"No, Professor Trelawney... Never too busy for your class!" Draco smiled toothily, so obviously faking but the poor woman was oblivious.

"As I expect. Now move your bum to your next class."

"Yes, Professor Trelawney," Draco murmured, signaling good luck to Harry. The brunet grinned as he was berated, and calmly explained what was happening.

"Oh, you're the new student? Harry Potter, right? Well, move along to your next class, Mr. Potter. School waits for no one." The woman giggled weirdly and pranced back to her next class, leaving Harry with a sick, unclean feeling. Really, he needed to bathe now.

* * *

><p>"...In a tetrahedral molecular geometry, a central atom is located at the center with four substituents that are located at the corners of a tetrahedron. The bond angles are cos−1(−13) ≈ 109.5° when all four substituents are the same, as in CH4. This molecular geometry is common throughout the first half of the periodic table. The perfectly symmetrical tetrahedron belongs to point group Td, but most tetrahedral molecules are not of such high... Mr. Potter!"

"Huh," Harry jerked up, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek and his hat laying on the ground, the entire class staring in his direction. Professor Snape looked absolutely livid, but Harry supposed the man just hadn't been shagged in a good while. Perhaps Harry could help with that... the man wasn't hideous.

"Tell me, what is the most abundant and common form of a Tetrahedron Molecule?"

"It's the, uh... Water molecule? The most common of liquid water molecules is tetra... tetrahedral with two hydrogen atoms covalently attached to oxygen and two attached by hydrogen bonds... Sir," Harry gulped, knowing he had stuttered furiously.

"Are they symmetrical?"

"N-No Sir. Since the molecules are usually different lengths, they can, uhm... often form transient irregular tetrahedra between their four associated hydrogen atoms... T-therefore... are not... Sy-Symmetrical." God, the dominance radiating off of this Professor was maddening. It was like the pressure of this guy's gaze was splitting the brunet down the middle. The feeling left him... needy.

"Very well. I assume you learned that by reading the course material, because it obviously wasn't derived from my lecture. In the future, if you fail to stay conscious in my class, I will come to your house and beat you knackers with an urn. Do you understand?"

He had to grip his desk, "Oh Lord... Yes Professor."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was uneventful. Compared to Professor Snape's class, all of the others were completely boring. The most exciting thing that happened from then on was a full-of-herself redhead in History that asked to see his dick. Harry had promptly told her that he wasn't into snatch, and she'd told him he'd wish he'd never come to this school. It was pretty whatever.<p>

"Oh, hey! Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name, and saw Draco with a few other kids waving him over. Grabbing his tray of mush, he swagged himself over and fell onto the bench, immediately shoving everything meat-like into his mouth.

"Ohmahgahd... This's f'ckin' trrble..." Harry groaned, meat falling out of his mouth and back onto his tray. A soft-looking kid in a really big red cashmere looked at him sympathetically, reaching over to rub his arm. Harry smiled his thanks and leaned on Draco, yawning.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the least likely people to fuck you in this entire school. This one over here is Hermione. She's sort of up on a high horse, intelligence wise, but other than that she won't, like... bite your hand or whatever."

Hermione was a homely looking girl in a simple flannel dress and boots. She had two books in front of her and seemed to be trying to read both at the same time.

"The teddy bear to your right is Neville. I know, he's huge, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Neville was the one in the Cashmere, the sweater enveloping him and making him seem smaller. Black skinny pants ran down his legs until Harry's eyes met worn looking checkered slip-ons. The soft looking boy giggled and held out a hand, which Harry shook.

"And that one over there is Blaise. Again, huge softy, despite the fact that he looks like a serial killer."

Blaise was a quiet-looking dark boy across the table from him. He just had on a simple blue polo shirt and faded jeans, Harry being unable to see his shoes because his legs were crossed in the seat. The faces were starkly different when compared to each other, and Harry wondered if this high school followed the cliques and social rules that his old one did. It had been one of the schools that worshipped him... until the incident.

"It's a pleasure, bros..." Harry sniffed, filing away their identities for later.

"So, Harry... What brings you to Hogwarts? Business or Pleasure?" Hermione smiled, laying aside her books.

"Uhm, my dad got a job offer here that pays better than what he used to get. He's in landscaping, and more people around here seem to care about their lawns..." Harry poked around at his food before graciously thanking Draco, who passed him his salad. "And then my Old man had to give up his old job, but he's more of a stay at home loiter than anything else. He used to be a cop."

"So you have two dads?"

"Uhm," Harry took a bite, looking at the table before his eyes raised to meet Neville's, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! There's a girl here named Cho that has two mothers. No one really hassles her for it, so it shouldn't be a problem for you, either."

Before Harry could respond, he heard his name being called rather obnoxiously from across the cafeteria by two annoyingly familiar voices. Draco groaned and let his head fall onto the table while Harry looked back to grin at the two approaching twins.

"Mornin' Harry!" Fred cooed, leaning down and giving Harry a generous kiss on the cheek. George copied the gesture, leaving Harry chuckling and asking about their day so far.

"Oh, the usual, mate."

"Snape's bein' a child molester."

"Ginny won't quit whining about you or Draco."

"The caf is out of pudding."

"Well, it sounds like a day well spent, boys," Harry grinned, "Why is Ginny whining about Draco and I?"

"Oh, two of the most attractive guys in school being total poufs, she and every other girl are bound to be upset."

Harry blushed softly and looked over at Draco with a sly grin, giggling as the other turned scarlet and hid his face in the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her reading, mumbling something about sexual tension.

* * *

><p>"So, Harry... Do you want me to walk you home?"<p>

Harry winced at the sound of his locker slamming shut, the constant noise around him kicking his brain into overdrive. He shook his head clear and looked over at a smiley Draco, and couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm fine, actually. I like walking by myself."

"Oh..."

"But... if you want to come over later for dinner, then I'd really like that. We live in that old white house at the end of Hubboard."

Draco nodded, his fading smile coming back full force as Harry started walking backwards, their eyes locked. It wasn't until halfway down the hall that the brunet decided to turn and walk normally, biting his lip to withhold a bashful grin. He couldn't really help it if he was falling too fast. That boy excited something, and Harry was going to take advantage of it... right after a run.

**Again, sorry about it being so undetailed. I really want the story to get going, but it seems like no one's really enjoying it. See, in my opinion, people only take the time to review stories they either really hate, or really love. I have no reviews, so it's like it isn't even on the radar xD IT'LL GET BETTERS. I promise xD**

**REVIEWS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES!**

**IN DEPTH REVIEWS MEAN BETTER UPDATES!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS MEAN A HAPPY BADGER! :D**

**-Badger**


	4. So Many Goldfish To Feed

**Disclaimer: In Greek myth, the craftsman Daedalus invented human flight so a group of minotaurs would stop teasing him about it.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Again, the plot's still watering itself, but it'll come up when it's ready. We see a glimpse of what's to come in this one, and hopefully your interest will be peeked! **

**Enjoy!**

The smell of sweat permeated the air as powerful gallops and heavy pants fought for volume with one another, the silence and serenity of the forest disturbed by grunts and thuds as a powerful legs moved a black beast through the wild. Animals scattered with the approach, and if one were to really look, they'd claim a bear of a dog setting fire to the forest with the heat of it's run. A great, crooked jaw opened and closed as the thing ran, seeming to grin at the purity of the freedom it felt for the first time in a good and too long while.

Unable to hold back, the beast skidded to a stop and raised it maw to the air, the fog around it shifting as a great howl disturbed the area. The black dog's song spread wide, through the forest and straight into town where people looked toward the treeline in dismay. Wild animals had claimed their ground.

* * *

><p>The door slammed as Harry jogged in, dropping his bag to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. Two other faces greeted him, one from the kitchen and the other from the couch, all three grinning as if in one their own secret.<p>

"Have a good go, pup?" Sirius chuckled, standing and making his way over to his adopted son. Harry snorted and ducked as the old man mussed his hair, pushing him away and going toward the kitchen.

"Go at what, Sirius?" Harry smiled and leaned over to give Remus a kiss on the cheek, the older man smiling warmly and turning back to the refrigerator, "By the way, Remy, we're having a guest."

"Oh? Who?"

"A delightful little blond I met at school. Very retro... like, your generation," Harry winked, a second later making an 'Ohhhhh, what then!' face and giggling as he dodged a ladle to the bum, "And Sirius, if you must know, it was peachy. The area looks marvelous in every possible way. We'd have to do something about the locals, though."

"Locals? Is there already...?"

"Yes, and they're wonderful, but not enough so to share."

"Alright, boys, enough of that talk," Remus admonished, sounding every bit the mother figure. Harry and Sirius wore identical grins, the younger's eyes twinkling behind thick square glasses.

The family fucked around a little longer in the kitchen, finally deciding upon spaghetti for their little feast. Remus did most of the work, while Sirius ran around pretending to help and Harry lounged on the island picking at his fingernails. It wasn't long after Remus had put the sauce on the burner that Harry decided he'd go dress down. Right when he'd stepped off the stairs in a white T-shirt and yellow pajamas, the doorbell rang in a busted up sort of 'been too long' way. Sirius and Harry locked eyes before scrambling to get to the door first. Both managed to trip on their way over, and their hands landed on the knob at the same time.

"Let me make this clear to you, Dad. If you embarrass me in any way, I will tears chunks of flesh from your face," Harry said through gritted teeth, smiling at the man in a way that screamed 'let go'. Sirius gulped and backed off, chuckling as he walked back to the kitchen. Harry fixed his hair and took a deep breath, flinging the door open to see Draco in a plain grey T-shirt and black slacks. The blond offered a small smile.

"Hiya."

Draco stepped in hesitantly, taking a long look around the family room, taking in the boxes and busted up couch. Harry blushed and walked past the boy into the kitchen, tugging on the boy's sleeve as he passed.

"Remus, Sirius, this is Draco. He's the delightful little blond I was telling you about," Harry scrunched up his nose as he smiled, gesturing grandly as the rather attractive boy stepped into their kitchen. Remus smiled and waved from the other side of the island, while Sirius threw over a shit-eating grin.

"Hello little bear. So nice that you've joined us for supper."

"Uh, yeah... I hope I'm not intruding," Draco smiled sheepishly, earning a slap on the shoulder From Harry, who pretending to be chopping the already chopped onions. Draco glared, but let it go.

"Oh, not at all! It's amazing that Harry's made a friend on the first day! Usually it'd take him months."

"Dad!"

When Remus announced that the pasta was done, all four sat down at the table while the sandy haired man filled their plates. Harry and Draco's knees bumped together as they laughed with Harry's family, throwing out stories and incidents and little quirks about the school. They found out that Draco was a literary mastermind, and was working on a piece for English that would earn him a ride to college. It was apparently suppose to be about something extraordinary.

They also learned that he was into the local wildlife. He went on and on about the wolves that ran in the forest, and raved about the calls he and his friends had heard that afternoon. Harry and his Fathers shared amused looks, but let Draco tell them all about the creatures, and that the calls that day were calls for pack; a wolf needing to find family or structure.

Soon enough the meal was done, and Remus and Sirius had retired to their bed. Harry cleaned up the dishes while Draco watched the darker boy, a strange calm settling over the place for the first time that evening. The two boys, not long after, went upstairs to Harry's room. they piled a bunch of pillows into the corner and buried themselves in a Superman blanket, popping in "The Birds" on low volume.

* * *

><p>Morning light managed it's way into the room through the blinds, a streak of white settling underneath the sleeping teen's eyes. Limbs were tangled around each other as the two searched for warmth, finding it in each other as soft hands ran across a soft back. Draco moaned sleepily, the comfort of the pillows almost too much. He took a deep breath and held it for a second, satisfied as his chest tightened when he let it go.<p>

He opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room, with the lower half of his vision blocked by a sea of black. Hair tickled his nose and he scrunched his face, shifting to look down into a cute sleeping face.

He almost choked. Harry looked adorable when he slept.

Still mostly asleep, his eyes lingered on the other's face, moving the smallest inch when he breathed. The black sheets surrounding him made him look pale, though the contrast to the blue Superman blanket contradicted that. The boy's face was both angular and rounded, his cheekbones standing out in a naturally reddened sort of way. His brows looked drawn on, but this close Draco saw they were probably meticulously plucked, starting thick and ending in a thin streak. Harry's lashes were long for a boy, but not by much, resting on those high cheekbones that Draco wanted for his own. Jealously was a cruel and sleepy bitch.

Suddenly, he was staring into a calm green sea. The two looked at each other through sleep hazed eyes and, in a drunken mistake, leaned forward and Draco felt their lips touch the barest amount. They lingered for only a second, before both pulled back and smiled at each other, seemingly not understanding what they had done.

After a moment, Harry pulled the blond closer, and the two fell back into a fitfully pleasant sleep, the tingle of something soon forgotten coursing through their skin.

* * *

><p>When Draco next awoke, it was alone with the sound of a shower blaring through Harry's room. He figured the bathroom were directly beside him, otherwise it wouldn't be so loud.<p>

The blond yawned, stretching as far as he could when he didn't want to move, and looked around Harry's room a bit more carefully. The walls were still a dirty white, but he figured they'd paint them soon enough. Posters of things like Train and Botdf covered the walls, along with old movie posters and paintings that Draco assumed were Harry's own. A piece of purple paper had been stuck in the window in place of curtains, the top of it falling and revealing how bright it was that morning. There were stuffed animals in the corner, the largest being a wolf that looked freakishly real, surrounded by stuffed pigs and sharks. Draco chuckled a bit, finally leaving the bed to go downstairs.

"Well, good morning Harry's conquest!" Sirius grinned, earning a smack from his husband. Draco grimaced and took a seat at the table, leaning his chin in his hand.

"We didn't do anything, Mr. Black, honestly. We watched old movies and I fell asleep when Harry got up to piss." The sound of the shower stopped.

"That's more than most of Harry's friends do. Usually they put on loud music and fuck each other sideways when they think we can't hear them."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Came a yell from upstairs, and Draco had the decency to look embarrassed while Remy and Sirius laughed. Some sort of timer went off and Remus got up to take something out of the microwave. The smell of Salisbury hit Draco's nose and he winced.

"Meat this early?"

"We're a very... carnivorous family," Remus laughed, and the sound of footsteps came from outside the Kitchen entrance. Soon enough, a wet-haired Harry came in in nothing but baggy black half-pants, the edge of yellow boxers peeking from the top. He left a small trail of water wherever he walked.

"Oh my Christ, Dad. Gimme some'a dat meat," Harry smacked his lips and reached over to fork a slice, only to be slapped away.

"Go dry that nappy head, Harry, and maybe I'll give you some."

"It'll be co-old!" Harry whined, stomping his feet. Remus gave him a pointed look while Sirius laughed at the boy and grabbed his own steak. Heaving a hugely dramatic sigh, Harry whirled around and ran out of the room, stomps echoing through the house. Draco chuckled and politely declined his own steak, preferring toast and juice in the morning. After about 20 minutes, Harry came back down with perfect hair, dried and flipped and just as it had been the day before. He twirled once for an Okay from Remus, which he got, and dug into the last remaining steak.

"So... I was thinking about it the other day... What do you guys think of me dying my hair?" Harry asked around a mouthful. Remus and Sirius shared a look, while Draco stared at Harry. He looked good with black hair. Any other color just wouldn't suit the boy.

"Not anything fancy or anything... Like, dying the shaven side red or something..."

"I think your hair is fine like it is," Sirius stuck out his tongue, "But do whatever you want, Pup."

"Ya know what..." Harry smacked his food at his dad, pushing his empty plate away and walking toward the sink, "Maybe I will. And you guys will be overwhelmed with jealousy becuase my hair will look badass."

"Sure we will, Harry."

As he washed his hands, Draco stood and made his way over, leaning over the counter beside Harry. The brunet offered him a smile, which Draco returned, and they stood like that until Remus interupted.

"Who wants this last steak?"

"Give it to Harley," Harry replied, yawning. Remus shrugged and gave a loud whistle, and moments later Draco heard a loud thumping coming toward them. A large beast ran into the kitchen and Draco squealed, jumping backward into Harry to avoid the massive thing. The other three burst out laughing at the blond's reaction, Remus setting down the plate and Harley keening happily before ravaging the steak.

"Awwwwhaw, who's a good munster!" Harry cooed, turning off the faucet. He kneeled down and scratched her neck, snuggling into her, "You are, Harley-beahhhrr... Hoooo, yes you are!"

Soon after, the two decided to spend their lucky Saturday outside, and retreated to Harry's front lawn. The grass was soft and scratchy on their legs, the blades tickling their hands and arms as they leaned back in the grass and talked.

"I really don't know, bro. I think it's like... half man, half pig, and half bear."

"No! No no," Draco grinned, "It's half Man, half Pigbear."

"It could be half Man, and Half bear, with like... a pig costume."

"That's just stupid."

Harry scoffed, "Just as stupid as the idea of a friggin' ManBearPig."

"You never know what might exist out there, Harry... Give myth a chance. Maybe it's not all as fake as it seems."

Harry stared at his friend's wistful eyes in slight silence, leaning forward and letting their hand brush, "So... you believe in the supernatural shit? Like Werewolves and Fae and stuff?"

Draco shrugged, "I believe in alot of things... I know, to you it must be really weird. Alot of people think I'm crazy, but I dunno. I've never had reason enough to not believe. I think I want there to be something more than the obvious."

Harry smiled at the blond, letting himself fall back into the grass. The light from the sky made him squint, trying to protect his retinas from the harsh sunny glare. A few moments passed before the peace was disturbed, and a shout brought Harry out of his relaxation.

"Heya, Harry!"

"Ohhhhh my God..." He groaned, sitting up. He was met with wild red hair and a simpering little face. Draco snickered. "Hi Ginny."

"Hey Draco," Ginny said politely, barely paying attention to Draco's less than enthusiastic "hey" before she turned her attention back to Harry, "So Mum saw you from the kitchen window and said I should come invite you over for Thanksgiving dinner. You and your Dads are welcome to join us."

"Uh..." Harry stuck his pinky in his ear, scrunching up his nose as he squinted up at the redhead, "Nah, man... I have family coming to visit out new house, and That's when Teddy gets here. We're preoccupied... but thanks for the offer, Ginny."

"Any time, Harry," The girl smiled, batting her lashes and pushing out her chest. Both boys sort of stared up at her before she turned around awkwardly and headed back to her own yard. When she got out of hearing distance, both boys went into a fit of giggles.

"She has such a crush on you," Draco snickered, elbowing the darker boy in the side.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm so God damned handsome!"

A moment more passed as the clouds went by, both content with the simple silence. It was only seconds in that a stray thought had Harry turning back toward the blond.

"But really, Draco? ManBearPig?"

"You never know!"

**Again, UBER UNDETAILED! But what can you do? Wait a bit for the next Chapter :U You'll meet Teddy, and Harry will have fluffy love moments with another character... maybe. **

**REVIEWS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES!**

**IN DEPTH REVIEWS MEAN BETTER UPDATES!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS MEAN A HAPPY BADGER! :D**

**-Badger**


	5. I'm Not Immune To Iocane

**Disclaimer: In the 1780's, James Graham promised to cure men of infertility by burying them up to their necks in warm earth. Many men actually tried it.**

**Hiya, guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I got really upset because-PREPARE TO CALL ME STUPID-I wanted the first huge thing in this fic to be something Halloween-y, and then realized I had set it up for thanksgiving, so NOW, I have to wait an ENTIRE YEAR before they can get to the good shits... unless I do a massive timejump xD In which case, ALL IS WELL :D. I had Harry's costume and everything, but because I'm so chronologically challenged, I hadn't known which holiday came first xD**

**Again, please enjoy this chapter!**

Black fur gleamed in the dulled light of the setting sun, shadows of the trees falling over the three beasts as they ran. One's fur seemed to flow off of it's body like ink underwater, turning into shadow as the line separating itself from the world blurred. Another, smaller, but still fairly large creature ran alongside this shadowy canine, it's own fur scraggly and sharp, gently rubbing against it's companion. The last of the three was the smallest, a soft looking grey female. It's yellow eyes weren't as intelligent as it's blackened counterparts, but the joy of the hunt glowed just as brightly.

The ghostly black wolf slowed into a trot, it's glowing red eyes meeting black, and the three spread themselves about the forest, until they had circled to surround a small clearing.

In the clearing, there stood a dirty brown colored wolf, larger than two of our three. It's face was scared and aged, yellow eyes strong and body powerful. Around it were many others, about twelve individual wolves, all of different age and appearance. A fairly sized white wolf growled as Harry moved. This caught the attention of most of the others, including the brown one they assumed to be the pack leader.

The black phantom stepped into the clearing, standing powerful and tall and looking strangely hypnotizing in the darkened light of sunset.

Teeth, snapping and tearing, buried in dirty fur. Growls resounded throughout the clearing as the two fought, red eyes sharpening as the phantom lunged again, going straight for the throat.

He missed.

Teeth clamped down into his right cheek and shook, tearing the soft flesh and drawing an enraged howl from the beast. The Phantom shook the brown wolf off and tackled it to the ground, muzzle going straight for the underbelly. The smaller wolf whined angrily and tried to shake the demon off, only to be shoved back down and subdued. After a moment more of wrestling, the brown wolf finally stilled and showed his throat, drawing a satisfied growl.

The phantom stood and glared around the clearing, snapping and growling at the pack. The other wolves circled him, sniffing and licking at his wounds. Phantom's original pack stayed back, the female watching as the white wolf crawled over to the old alpha and started licking his wounds.

A random wolf raised it's head to howl, soon followed by equally enthusiastic cries.

There was a new leader.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Christ, Harry! What happened to your face?"<p>

Draco's hands came up to examine the large bite mark on Harry's cheek. It went from about an inch under his eye to his jaw, and looked red and swollen with recentness. Harry let the blond feel around before he gently grabbed his wrist and pulled away the probing hand.

"It was in the forest a little while after dark, and ran into a wolf... I'm okay, though... It was a neat experience." Harry grinned, pulling his Pilot's cap down into his face. He adjusted his wool coat and satchel and motioned for Draco to follow him to their next class. Draco followed behind hesitantly.

"It may be infected, Harry... don't you think you should get it looked at?"

"Draco, as sweet as your concern is, I'm fine," Harry smiled softly and patted Draco's hand, hooking their little fingers, "It's not the first time I've been attacked by a wild animal."

Draco snorted and tightened their fingers, tugging at his white cardigan as he attempted to keep up with Harry's long legs, "You live the adventurous life."

"Oh, totally."

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, nothing of mention really going on. Remus was getting ready for the full moon, it being only a day after thanksgiving. The family had found a good place in the woods, near the wolf pack, where Remy could run and not cause too much panic. The man had been jittery all that week, and more clumsy than usual, leaving Thanksgiving dinner in Sirius and Harry's capable hands. They'd gone a bit overboard, the dining table having been manually expanded to fit more people, and the food piled on. Harry had put on a black button-up, leaving the top two buttons loose, and khaki skinnies. He chose to go barefoot, as this was his own home, and had removed his piercings for his aunt Andromeda. He had covered his unconventional hair with a tan fedora, leaving in clear gauges and making sure his face was clean of makeup.<p>

When the first car pulled up, Harry had dropped the bowl of stuffing he'd been handling and grabbed his wool coat, slipping it around his shoulders as he hurried into his shoes and running outside.

"Hawy!" Came a childish cry. Teddy, in all his colourful glory, came rushing from the car and jumped into a kneeling Harry's arms, both laughing and spinning like maniacs. They stayed in a tight embrace for a few seconds, Giggling with delight, before Harry sat down to see Teddy's ridiculous little sailor outfit under a heavy brown coat. He looked up at Nymph and glared.

"Why the hell is Mini Me wearing this thing?"

"Watch your mouth in front of Teddy," Tonks admonished, grinning, "And I think it suits him."

"It suits no one!" Harry cried, hanging his head and snuggling his little brother dramatically. Teddy giggled and pushed him away.

"Hawy! Geddoffa me!"

"No! I haven't seen you in weeks, and I need to hug you to death!" Harry growled, standing up with the toddler in his arms. The teen almost didn't notice the other person stepping out of the car, until a snooty voice caught his ears and he wanted to run away.

"Harry," Aunt Andromeda smiled, eyeing her nephew with ill contempt. Harry turned around slowly, still holding Teddy, and grimaced.

"Hello, Auntie... How are you?"

"Well, It's no secret I'd rather be in my garden making sure my babies are safe for the cold... This little feast you and your... guardians have prepared has taken quite a chunk out of my day," She scrunched up her face and started toward the house, giving Harry a once over before snorting, "Clean up that thing on your face... I won't have Theodore getting sick because you won't take care of your dog wounds."

Harry growled, quite like a dog, after her and started to speak, an angry insult on the tip of his tongue telling her right where she could shove her flowers, when Tonks' hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. He seemed content to just turn a high pitch voice toward the woman.

"Oh, God nooo! Please Harry, anything but eating my face!" Tonks couldn't help but giggle at her ex-husband's son, patting his head through his hat and following her mother. Harry grinned at the little boy in his arms.

"Ready to go see papa?"

Harry made dramatic trumpet noises as he and Tonks entered the kitchen, Teddy's tired but happy face grinning cutely at his dad. Remus and Sirius both ran over to coddle the boy, but Remy layed claim and snatched him up, hugging him desperately.

"Sweet boy, how are you?"

"I feew sick, buh 'm okay!"

Harry smiled at the pair and patted Teddy on the head, walking over to the sink to wash up and finish supper. Sirius took the hint and took over Harry's stuffing, making faces all the while because 'the shit was nasty'.

Just as Harry put the Kettle on for Tonks and Andromeda, the grody sound of their doorbell echoed through the small house. Sirius went to answer, abandoning the idle and awkward chat between himself and Andromeda. Shortly after, the sound of shouting could be heard and, exchanging a look, Harry and Remus rushed out of the room to see a police officer standing at the door and an angry woman shouting at poor Sirius, who just looked confused. A leashed Harley could be seen with her head hanging pitifully, a small whimper coming from her every now and again.

"-keep that monster away from out yard! There are children, for God's sake! Who knows what that mangy animal could be carrying!"

Harry growled at the woman, eliciting her attention, and her eyes widened at the sound. Her brown hair was shoved haphazardly into a bun, and green eyes looked confused and angry at the same time. The teen stepped forward and pulled Sirius, who was still confused, out of the way, standing tall over the woman.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but watch your mouth. Harley is completely healthy and harmless. She only bites those I want her to bite."

The last part was said so menacingly the police officer finally decided to step in, "Alright, alright! That's enough. No harm was done, but keep your wolf on your own property. I know you three pulled some strings to be able to keep it, but the people around here are still nervous around her. There's a local wolf pack that's been getting rowdy."

"Of course, Officer," Remus said kindly, his smile immediately dissipating any tension in the room.

The woman and the officer left peaceably, the mood of the afternoon greatly spoiled. Harry found about halfway through cooking that he'd forgotten bread, and was sent on his way to get some, slipping on his chucks and a black wool coat and stepping out into the cold air.

As he walked, head dipped and hands buried in coat pockets, he couldn't help but think of Draco. Nothing specific came to mind, but as Harry walked along the whitened path toward the market he couldn't help but picture that soft, pale face, and unnaturally blond hair that unknowingly excited him every time he saw it. The boy was fun to be around, if only to tease, and Harry found himself gravitating toward the other teen. The only problem was... He was sure that Draco felt rather differently.

While contemplating this, he didn't really notice his surroundings, so he was surprised when an old voice spoke up.

"Lost, are you?"

Harry startled and turned to face whomever had spoken, green eyes meeting twinkling blue and he layed his sights upon an old homeless man sitting across the way. He was unprotected from the cold by an old trashy jacket and a blanket with far too many holes. A wool cap attempted to keep his head warm, as did a pair of ratty gloves for his hands, but judging by the blue state of his lips it was ineffective. Despite this, though, he wore a calm and knowing smile behind half moon glasses.

"Are you talking to me?"

"I see no one else around, Child," The homeless man smiled, rubbing his hands together and leaning back against the wooden fence behind him. Harry looked behind him and indeed, there was no other person.

"I-No, I'm not lost... just on my way to the Grocery," Harry said somewhat awkwardly. This did nothing to deter the homeless man.

"I wasn't speaking of destinations, Son... You know that as well as I do."

His brow furrowing, Harry backed up a couple of steps, reading to run away from the strange man. He seemed to notice, but said nothing.

"Then... what _were_ you talking about?" Harry asked, eyes boring into the other's.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Who are you?" Harry was losing his patience.

The homeless man sighed and looked up in thought, rubbing his hands together once more and folding his legs. He let the silence drag on as he thought his answer over, and just as Harry was about to burst in impatience, he looked back to him with a small grin.

"Albus. Pleased to meet you, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he sneered at the old man, trying to hide his anxiety. He readjusted his fedora and turned around, making to continue to the grocery.

"He won't always be ignorant, Harry." The stranger- Albus called. Harry's heartbeat stopped and he whirled around, marching forward and shoving the man against the wooden fence. Blue eyes still twinkled, as if they knew Harry wouldn't dream of hurting him.

"Listen, old man. I don't know who the hell you are, but stay away from me. You don't know what you're talking about-

"I think we both know what I'm talking about, My boy. He'll find out eventually. If not from you, then from someone else."

Harry shoved the man into the wall again, "If you tell-!"

"I have no intention of telling. If you keep being so careless, I won't have to."

Harry stared at the older man for a moment longer, eyes frantically searching for some hint of lie in the other's eyes, but when he found none, he let the man go. Backing up a few more steps, he turned on his heel and ran toward the store, now more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>"-ever tried to reign in that child, I'd guarantee he'd be less... filthy," Aunt Andromeda called from across the dining table, ignoring the three fuming stares, "I mean, look at him! He's a mongrel! Why, if he were my child, he'd be up in that bedroom studying for college that you know he's never going to go to."<p>

"With all due respect, Auntie, I'm highest in my Art classes and have excelling grades in everything mandatory." Harry said pleasantly through his teeth.

"Don't back talk me, boy!"

Harry spat out a growl and his Aunt flinched, but a moment later he did the same, his Dad having kicked him under the table. Remus was giving him the 'Control yourself' stare. The older man looked dreadful, his pasty skin intensifying the black around his eyes.

"Hawy is duh best! Don't yehw at heeum!" Teddy cried, waving his little fists in the air. Harry inwardly grinned as the pleased expression on his aunt's face turned to anger, and quickly excused himself from the table, taking Teddy with him.

"Teddy, sweetheart... Don't talk back to her," Harry whispered, having gone to his room. Harley looked up from her pile of plushies and whined happily, Harry giving a similar noise in return. Unsurprisingly, so did Teddy.

"Buh why? She's so mean, Hawy!"

"Yes, and that's why you can't do things like that," Harry smiled, hugging his little brother closer, drawing a giggle, "She'll be mean to you, too."

"Oh..."

Grinning, Harry took the boy's hand and coaxed him up, and started leading him down the hall. They came to an old yellow door and, once Harry gave the okay, Teddy pushed it open and stared wide eyed at what he saw.

"It's your new room, Teddster. You're gonna live here."

**OMFG. Sorry it sucked. I was really preoccupied with ACTUAL LIFE :D**

**So no Draco in this chapter. SORRY xD This was a filler-y family oriented chapter, filled with LOVE and TEDDY (3**

**I swear the next chapter will be better, I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY sure that it's PROBABLY on it's way... MAYBE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WEREWOLVES. DANGER. Harry will mull over crazy homeless guy's words, while Draco tries to figure out if he's a natural blond! Oh my! You'll also see more awesome character's come into "PLAY". HAHA. Get it? Well, YOU WILL SOON!**

**REVIEWS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES! (you guys haven't been reviewing ;D )**

**IN DEPTH REVIEWS MEAN BETTER UPDATES!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS MEAN A HAPPY BADGER! :D**

**-Badger**


End file.
